The Best Man
by AnimeLoveIkuto
Summary: When Yuugi gets married to Anzu, Jounouchi is Yuugi's best man. However, Jounouchi knew he would never have a best man. After all, he lost him years ago (Dragonshipping/ Post-canon).


Title: The Best Man

Inspiration: None really

Words: 1,613

Type of story: Oneshot (though i might continue it ...)

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, and Friendship.

Rating: T

Pairings: Angsty Dragonshipping and Peachshipping (slight implied Revolutionshipping)

Warnings: Guys Kissing; Angst; Characters are a bit OOC.

Summary: When Yuugi gets married to Anzu, Jounouchi is Yuugi's best man. However, Jounouchi knew he would never have a best man. After all, he lost him years ago (**Dragonshipping**/ Post-canon).

A/N: Read and Review! I don't even know why I wrote this. I just guess I like writing angst and there's hardly and Dragonshipping fanfiction.

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

It had been ten years since the Pharaoh's departure. Ten long years, for a certain blonde haired boy that wasn't ready for the real world of managing work with his love for games. He graduated Domino University, but unfortunately his grades were so low that the only job that he could obtain was being garbage man. A low paying one at that. His friends had all been successful besides him. Anzu achieved her dream of being on Broadway. Yuugi took over his Grandfather's Game shop. Honda was dating Shizuka. Ryou had become a successful psychiatrist. And then there was Jounouchi who had nothing and no one.

When it was eleven years since Pharoah's departure, he had received an invitation and a phone call from Yuugi. It turned out that Yuugi was getting married to Anzu and Jou didn't even know they had been dating. Apparently, Yuugi had reunited with Anzu in America. They chatted and then Yuugi finally asked her on a date. Anzu and Yuugi dated for an entire year, and Yuugi eventually asked Anzu to marry him. She accepted. Jounouchi was surprised, happy for his friend, and sad at the same time.

He was surprised because he had never thought Anzu would have agreed to marry Yuugi. Scratch that, he was even surprised that she would date him at all. He thought she always loved the other Yuugi. It seemed that he had been wrong. He was happy that Yuugi finally got his wish to be with Anzu; however, he knew that he could never be with the one that he loved. After all, he had let the love of his life walk away into the afterlife.

* * *

_Eleven Years earlier_

_The night before the Ceremonial Duel:_

_They were in some sort of Egyptian hotel. Yuugi and Jounouchi had agreed to share a room to lessen the expenses of the trip. When it was midnight,Yuugi fell asleep. Soon, someone else possessed his body and moved to Jounouchi's bed. Suddenly, the other Yuugi started to caress the blonde's hair. The blonde man who had been asleep, slowly opened his eyes and smirked when he saw the other Yuugi. Then, the blonde man grabbed the others hands and pulled him on to the bed. The other Yuugi didn't even protest, and Jounouchi kissed the other passionately. The other Yuugi pulled away after a few moments, and then smirked at the blonde. _

_"Jounouchi," A deep voice said with as much happiness as it could muster. "Does this mean that we can finally be together?"_

_"I don't know," Jounouchi said hesitantly. " I'm not a true man for being like this."_

_"Yes, you are," The voice said without hesitation. "You're more of a man now then when you were a bully."_

_"Could the same be said for you, Pharaoh?"_

_"I wasn't a bully," he said with pride." I was just trying to protect my Aibou."_

_"Sure," Jounouchi said without much emotion. "Whatever you say."_

_"Jounouchi, stop getting off topic,"He said slightly annoyed. " You want this as much as I do, right? A relationship with me?"_

_Jounouchi, never really being too serious until now, thought about it. The way he felt when he could hold the Pharaoh's hand in secret- Warm. The way he felt when he could feel the touch of the other's lips against his own-Happy. The way it felt to be around the other- Amazing. But society, didn't approve of the kind of love he felt for the Pharaoh. For one, the man was about three thousand years older than him. Plus, the Pharaoh was a man and if word get out that Jounouchi was in love with another man he'd be bullied more than Yuugi. And the other Yuugi shared a body with his best friend, which was a little unappealing to say the least._

_"I do," He said without that the Pharaoh was about to embrace the other man. But Jounouchi moved away from the Pharaoh. He would not allow the other man to hold him because in the end they couldn't be together even if he wanted it had just been them, he would have latched on to the man and never would have let go. But it wasn't. It was society and society would not approve of their relationship._

_"Why are you moving away, Jounouchi? We're together now aren't we?" The Pharaoh questioned quiet desperately._

_"Because it's not possible for us to be together, "Jounouchi said truthfully. But then a lie was uttered from his delicate lips,"and I don't love you."_

_"Katsuya, " The Pharaoh said breaking down into tears. "..you said you would always love me..you liar"_

_This was the second time he saw The Pharaoh cry. The first was when he lost Yuugi's soul in his Duel with Raphael. The Pharaoh must have been seriously in love like Jounouchi was with him. Unfortunately being in love with the Pharaoh was not good for either of them._

_"A bully always tries to get in the head of their victims," He said emotionlessly. "I was just doing the same with you."_

_"I hate you," the Pharaoh said coldly._

_After that, the other Yuugi went back to his bed and transformed back to the sleeping Yuugi. Jounouchi silently cried for the rest of the night. They would never be together. It was not possible. After all, it had never been in the first place._

* * *

_After the Ceremonial Duel_

_The Pharaoh could have won, but he lost the duel on purpose to go back to the afterlife. So that he could see his friends, go to rest, and finally be loved by all that served him in Egypt. He said his goodbyes and Yuugi had cried for him, but the one person he wanted to say "Don't leave, I love you." Never said it. He hardly even looked at the Pharaoh._

_And with that the Pharaoh left with a broken heart that would never be mended._

* * *

A few days after Jounouchi got the wedding invitation, he was lounging about his apartment when the door bell rang. He quickly answered it to see Yuugi at the door. Yuugi had gotten a bit taller then when he last saw him. And for some reason he started to look more and more like the other Yuugi as the years went on. This made Jounouchi inwardly cringe. He didn't want to be reminded of the Pharaoh that had stolen his heart and wouldn't let it go.

"Hey, " Yuugi said happily. "Jounouchi-kun."

"Hey Yuug," Jounouchi said in a friendly manner. "As much as I want you here buddy, why are you here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood, and I just wanted to ask you something," Yuugi said a bit nervously.

"Couldn't ya ask it by phone?" He asked with a bit of fake annoyance.

Yuugi laughed and Jounouchi was reminded of when he would be the only one able to make the Pharoah laugh. He loved the Pharaoh's laugh it had sounded like a beautiful symphony to Jounouchi's ears.

"No," Yuugi said " I wanted to ask if you'll be my best man for the wedding?"

"Of course," Jounouchi said without hesitation, " Anything for my best bud."

"Thanks, " Yuugi said " So i'll see you later, Jounouchi."

"Ya," Jounouchi said happily. "See ya, Yuug."

And with that Yuugi walked back to his car and left Jounouchi's residential area. The next time Jounouchi would see his best friend would be at the wedding.

* * *

It was turning out to be a lovely affair. The wedding was taking place by an ocean, Jounouchi didn't know what ocean, but it was pretty nonetheless. It was currently right before the bride walked out on to the aisle. Being Yuugi's best man, Jounouchi was standing next to Yuugi. Today, Yuugi looked even more like the other Yuugi. He even put red contact in his eyes, which was a little creepy.

"Hey, Yuug." Jounouchi said questioningly " Why are you wearing contacts?"

"Oh, Anzu likes when my eyes are crimson red instead of purple," Yuugi said honestly.

"Oh," Jounouchi said a bit surprised. To Jounouchi, it confirmed that Anzu did like the Pharaoh more than Yuugi.

When Jounouchi was about to talk to Yuugi some more, music started playing and Anzu walked across the aisle. The bride was beautiful and the groom was beautiful. They would live happily, have kids, and grow old together. Today, Jounouchi was Yuugi's best man, but he had let his best man slip through his fingers years ago.

The vows came quicker that expected and both said "I do" to getting married. They kissed and the crowd cheered.

Jounouchi didn't hear the cheers. All he could think about was the Pharaoh and in his mind he said,

_"I do love you, Pharaoh."_

And he swore he heard a voice say

_"I love you too, Katsuya."_

And he knew the Pharaoh forgave him when he said they could not be together.

Because they would always be together in each other's hearts.

* * *

A/N: I'll say it again- Read and review! Sorry about some grammar mistakes xD.


End file.
